


Next Please

by milozel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milozel/pseuds/milozel
Summary: When his time comes, Lup is the one to finish him off. (or; Lup reaps Sazed and Taako is left alone with one of Magnus’ dogs.)





	Next Please

**Author's Note:**

> Heh I wrote this at one am on impulse after downing one (1) whole rockstar strawberry whip energy drink. I'm sorry if it's sloppy! It was really rushed. 
> 
> Requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Lup sighed as she looked at the date, and then the red ink under it. She grimaced as she summoned her scythe and cut open a rift.

-

“Are you sure we can’t bring Mag’s dog with us? I mean, we are supposed to be babysitting this thing for him.” Taako crossed his arms.

“Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure we cannot bring Magnus’ dog to the Raven Queen’s domain. I love you, but that’s a horrible idea Taak-”

A rift in the space between them was cut through with a scythe. Lup poked her head through and looked directly at Kravitz.

“Hey Skelotor, can we uh, talk… for a second.” She motioned with her hand for Kravitz to step into the portal behind her. Kravitz complied and mouthed the words ‘Be right back.’ in his boyfriends direction.

Seconds before the portal closed. Lup quickly ran back and stuck her head out. “Hey Taako!” And then she was gone.

Taako rolled his eyes. “Okay fine! I’ll just watch the mutt all alone then!”

-

“Lup, what’s this all about? I know you never get me unless something's wrong. What happened..?”

“Well! I think you should know since you're his boyfriend and all but, uh! Today's the day, and I think you forgot that we had this planned shortly after i became a reaper, so…” Kravitz let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders.

“Alright then, let's do this quickly.”

-

Sazed let out a loud screech when two grim reapers made their entrance.

“Oh yeah, you turned yourself in after the whole ‘end of the world’ fiasco, didn't you.” Lups voice dripped with disgust as she looked around the cell that was housing Sazed. “Anyway! Let's make this quick, shall we?”

A drip of sweat made it's way down the side of Sazed’s face.

-

“Did you really need me for that?” Kravitz questioned.

“Nah but it was fuckin’ funny to see the look on his face when two of us walked out.”

“You could-”

“Zero fucks given. Next please. Next job. I’ll go get some more necromancers dealt with, you go make out with my brother or whatever you do when i’m not around.” Kravitz coughed into his fist.

Lup let out a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here!! (Fic requests are open!): https://wizbro.tumblr.com


End file.
